dragon_shrinefandomcom-20200214-history
Samsa
Samsa (サムサ Samusa) is a highly experienced pirate, having been the captain of a currently unnamed crew in his youth and having sailed as far as the middle of the New World by the time he appeared in One Piece: The Jolly Age. As a further testament to his experience and reputation, Samsa has also at one point in time been affiliated with the Seven Warlords of the Sea before eventually losing his title and status. Now a washed up, disparaged and jaded broker within the criminal underworld, Samsa was on the verge of giving up entirely and even ending his life before he met The Jolly Pirates, with their combined influence renewing his hope to continue pursuing his dreams and to keep living for the future. After the events of the Samsa Arc, Samsa became the final member to join the crew, with Samsa acting as the 24th member of the crew in general and the 23rd to join (if Glory and Lawrence, as well as Rune and Karen joining simultaneously are excluded.) Upon his debut, Samsa held a bounty worth ???, which would later grow to ??? during his adventures with The Jolly Pirates. He has agreed to sail with the crew in order to fulfill his long abandoned dream, in the same manner as that of other crew members, and has begun using his current profession as a broker to assist the Jollys in their endeavors. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship 'If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Unnamed Pirate Crew The Jolly Pirates Family Friends Enemies Marines Other Seven Warlords of the Sea History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Samsa's name is a shortened version of the Sanskrit word, "samsara;" which directly means "wandering" or "world," but has also come to be known as a phrase closely connected with that of the belief of reincarnation. This plays into the overall character arc Wyvern 0m3g4 has been mapping out for Samsa, which is that of birth, death and rebirth in a figurative or metaphorical sense; something that easily ties into Samsa's personal life history. **This in turn originated from Wyvern's choice to make Samsa an elderly man, as it in turn inspired ideas that could play with concepts such as mortality, age, and the relativity of time, among other things. External Links Saṃsāra - Wikipedia article about the term, saṃsāra, which was used as inspiration for Samsa's name Pirate - One Piece Wiki article about pirates, which is Samsa's overall profession Seven Warlords of the Sea - One Piece Wiki article about the Seven warlords of the Sea; a group of strong and well known pirates that Samsa was once affiliated with years ago Captain - One Piece Wiki article about pirate captains, which was Samsa's former role among his old crew Broker - One Piece Wiki article about brokers, which is Samsa's previous occupation and current role among The Jolly Pirates Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Former Captain Category:Broker Category:Former Shichibukai Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Protagonists Category:One Piece: The Jolly Age Category:One Piece